This invention relates to hair cutting devices and more particularly to a hair cutting device wherein the bodily movement of the device adjacent the surface of a head to cut hair and the movement of the clipper blade portion of the device a controlled distance from the surface of the head are operatively effected in controlled relation with each other.
In a conventional hair cutting device, the distance between the device and the head is adjusted in accordance with the skill and judgment of the barber and considerable skill is consequently required for cutting hair. A hair cutting device wherein the distance between the head surface and cutting blade end surface can be automatically adjusted in accordance with the movement of the hair cutting device along the head surface has not previously been known.
The present inventor is the inventor of a "Hair Cutting Device" as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,483. The present invention represents a new improvement and advance over the aforementioned device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hair cutting device in which the movement of the device and the distance of the cutting blade end surface from the head surface are jointly operatively connected and controlled.
The above-mentioned and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made clear from the following description.